Rise of the Inquisition
by AlternateProductions
Summary: Two Years after the disappearance of Hawke, the war between Mage and Templar is starting to heat up. But the Grey Warden has other plans. With war about to break, The Grey Warden must build an army to help bring the chaos to an end. But something darker is working, something that could end all life. -Better Description Inside- Rated M for blood, gore, violence, drugs, drinking, sex


**So this is my take on how, I think, Dragon Age Inquisition will be. So yea. For those wondering... Dalish Elf Warden named Darren Mahariel (male), Alistair was made king, Morrigan was romance BUT the ritual wasn't preformed, Archdemon killed by Logain... Dragon Age 2: Maya Hawke (female), mage, Anders romanced (survived ending), and sided with Mages instead of Templars... That is all the information you need. I'm not including any DLC. So yea. Now that you are up to speed on the events, let's get going!**

* * *

**Dragon Age  
Rise of the Inquistion**

* * *

**Chapter One  
And It Begins...**

* * *

**Kirkwall, The Docks, West Warehouses  
Two Years after Maya Hawke dissapeared...**

"Where is she?" asked a deep voice. The warehouse was small and well kept. At every entrance there was a Templar, standing ready to fight. There was a larger one though, this one was in sharp pointed armor and without a helmet. His pale white skin suggested he didn't go out to much. The same went for his short and clean black hair and dark blue green eyes. In front of him, sitting on a crate, was a dwarf.

Verric Tethras; a well known merchant who spent all his time in Kirkwall. But he wasn't known for that. He was known for aiding the Champion of Kirkwall: Maya Hawke. Verric knew her longer then anyone, long before she was Champion. Of course now, with the entire world falling apart, everyone wanted to know where she was.

The Templars wanted to find her and simply destroy her. Crush the person who inspired this madness, thinking it will end it. The Mages wanted her to help them fight against The Templar tyranny. Verric, along with those who aided her knew she would always join with them.

Verric was surprised, a new party wanted her. The Seekers wanted to find her and have her help return order. From what Verric heard, they think she is the only one who could restore the chaos. He didn't blame them for thinking that. She had more influence over Kirkwall then any other and since Kirkwall was the starting point, taking out the first fire may calm all the rest.

Verric was brought back to reality with a firm punch in the face. He quickly caught himself before falling of the crate. "Well... that wasn't very nice." He said with a small chuckle. "Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't sell her out to you."

The Templar hesitated but didn't punch again. "Why? Just because she was a friend."

"More then that, she was a damned hero."

"If she's a hero why did she leave and let this mayhem ensue?"

Verric's smiled dissapeared. He honestly didn't know why she left or where she was going. He only remembered their last encounter two years ago. "I don't know... But it was for a reason."

The Templar shook his head in anger. "You can leave. You seem to have no information of use dwarf."

Verric stood up and looked at him. "So we aren't exchanging names? Pity. I would have loved to let my contacts know about you, take you off the map," Verric joked.

"General Zander Mikhail, leader of the New Templar Order."

"New?"

"Yes. We no longer keep the Circle at bay. Now, we wipe them out."

* * *

**The Deep Roads...**

A lone figured paced inside the ruins of a old Dwarven City. In heavy white armor with a strange sigma on it. He was young, maybe twenty five. His skin color and facial war paint made it clear he was of the Dalish Clans. His light brown hair was long too, just reaching the shoulders. His bright blue eyes reflected what he was seeing. He was just pacing.

Then another man entered. He was running towards him panting. "Sir..." he managed to say.

The Elf put his hand on his shoulder, "Do not hurry. Gather your breath and speak," he said in a wise voice.

The man nodded and started to breath slowly in and out. When he was gathered he began to speak. "Sir, all the Darkspawn in the northern wilds have gathered in size and strength."

The Elf nodded, "I'm aware."

"No you don't understand. They were all there and then suddenly they retreated. I sent a detachment of men to investigate. When they reported back they reported bodies upon bodies of Darkspawn. All of them were torn to pieces. But there were no signs of any battle. The mages I sent say it is a dark and powerful magic."

The Elf's face became alert and nervous. "Magic? Strange... that's the third account we've had with those same elements... Alright," the Elf motioned the soldier to follow him.

They walked over to a desk against the wall. The Elf reached for a letter that was sealed, the sigma the same. "Take this to King Alistair. Inform him that we are ready to start."

"Wait... start what?" the soldier asked.

"For the Inquisition to rise."

* * *

**Alright. Sorry for the short first chapter, and sorry it was written bad. I really didn't like it reading over. But this was just the intro chapter. Now we can start with the rest of the story! Yea! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop a review. I will always respond to reviews as well. So yea. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
